Gru (Shrek)
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Shrek" Cast: * Shrek - Gru (Despicable Me) * Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Lord Farquaad - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Dragon - Nala (The Lion King) * The Big Bad Wolf - Wayne Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) * The Three Little Pigs - Lazlo, Raj, and Clam (Camp Lazlo) * The Three Blind Mice - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) and Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Gingy - Olaf (Frozen) * Pinocchio - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Magic Mirror - Bubble the Talking Dolphin (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * The Seven Dwarfs - Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) and Ichabeezer (VeggieTales in the House) * Monsieur Robin Hood - Jośe Carioca (The Three Caballeros) * The Angry Mob - The Diesels (Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends) * The Man Who Sells Witch - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland) * Captain of The Guards - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Shrek in Armor - James (Thomas & Friends) * Duloc Singers - Peanuts Characters * Farquaad's Guards - Royal Guards (Tangled), Guards (Frozen), Razouls Guards (Aladdin) * Cinderella - Jill Anderson (Inside Out) * Two Evil Stepsisters - The Evil Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs), Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Snow White - Elsa (Frozen) * Thelonious - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Pied Piper - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Papa Bear - Yogi Bear (Hanna Barbera) * Baby Bear - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) * Tinker Bell - Joy (Inside Out) * Peter Pan - E.B. (HOP) * The Priest - Geppetto (Pinnochio) * Donkey's Old Owner - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Geppetto - The Sultan (Aladdin) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Tip (Home Adventures with Tip and Oh) * Woman cheering "Alright" - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Guard next to Farquaad - Jafar (Aladdin) * Frog - Frog (The Aristocats) * Snake - Larry (The Wild) * Woman who faints - Lina (Yin Yang Yo) Parts *# Gru (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Stars") (Remake) *# Gru (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Zebra *# Gru (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Relationship *# Gru (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *# Gru (Shrek) Part 5 - Chester V/Bubbles the Talking Dolphin *# Gru (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc (Part 1) *# Gru (Shrek) Part 7 - Welcome to Duloc (Part 2: The Fight) *# Gru (Shrek) Part 8 - Bad Guy's Are Like Onions *# Gru (Shrek) Part 9 - Crossing the Bridge *# Gru (Shrek) Part 10 - Facing Off Nala *# Gru (Shrek) Part 11 - Rescuing Princess Anna *# Gru (Shrek) Part 12 - Escaping Nala *# Gru (Shrek) Part 13 - Gru Takes Off His Disguise *# Gru (Shrek) Part 14 - Making Camp *# Gru (Shrek) Part 15 - Under The Stars/"Who I'd Be" *# Gru (Shrek) Part 16 - At the White World/Make Up *# Gru (Shrek) Part 17 - Monsieur Jośe Carioca/Here's An Arrow in Your Butt *# Gru (Shrek) Part 18 - "My Beloved Monster and Me" *# Gru (Shrek) Part 19 - Weedrat Dinner *# Gru (Shrek) Part 20 - Marty Discovers the Princess' Secret *# Gru (Shrek) Part 21 - Sunrise/Chester V's Proposal *# Gru (Shrek) Part 22 - "I'm Gonna Build Me a Wall" *# Gru (Shrek) Part 23 - "Hallelujah" *# Gru (Shrek) Part 24 - That's What Friends Are For *# Gru (Shrek) Part 25 - The Wedding/Sunset *# Gru (Shrek) Part 26 - True Love's Form/Happy Ending *# Gru (Shrek) Part 27 - End Credits Category:JimmyandFriends Category:Shrek Movie-Spoof Category:Shrek Movies Category:JimmyandFriends Dreamworks Movies